Oh Darling!
by OhDarlingplease
Summary: Una ciudad, Nueva York, dos personas, un amor no correspondido,un triangulo amoroso -cantar para mi siempre ha sido una manera de irme de la realidad - Durante ocho largos años seguiremos la vida de siete amigos y su como su vida pasa de simple a real en un segundo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh Darling!**_

Corría el año 1981, Nueva York una noche en el club Roxas.

Una morena hermosa cantaba, con una sola luz iluminado hacia ella. Con unos pantalones de cuero hechos a su medida, una camisa de Pink Floyd y unas botas altas de tacón negras. Su pelo caía a cascadas, caoba oscuro, mas parecido al negro y con varios anillos en las manos. Era moche de micrófono abierto y sin dudarlo dos veces la aspirante a cantante Isabella Swan, subió al escenario.

En esta ciudad y en esta época las mujeres estaban siendo testigos de los cambios que vivían, ya eran consideradas ciudadanas y dejaron atrás los matrimonios concertados, el vestirse como monjas y ser consideradas solamente mujeres floreros con capacidades de tener hijos y criarlos. Siendo en 1980 cuando las mujeres hicieron la segunda conferencia de mujeres en Copenhagen. Iba a ser una larga década para las mujeres y fructífera sin duda.

_(This is a man's world, this is a man's world__  
__But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl___

_You see, man made the cars to take us over the road__  
__Man made the trains to carry heavy loads__  
__Man made electric light to take us out of the dark__  
__Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark___

_This is a man's, a man's, a man's world__  
__But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl__ )_

Su voz hermosa inundo el salón, rasgada y potente.

_(Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys__  
__Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys__  
__And after man has made everything, everything he can__  
__You know that man makes money to buy from other man___

_This is a man's world__  
__But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl)_

Hasta ese entonces Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de improvisto dejando a los hombres de la primera fila estáticos y con la respiración agitada. Sus ojos, su hermosos ojos era de color gris, que solo podían ser vistos por la gente que estaba alrededor del escenario no mas lejos.

_(He's lost in the wilderness__  
__He's lost in bitterness__  
__has lost, lost somewhere in this __loneliness__)_

Termino de cantar y todo el mundo aplaudió. Era realmente buena, tenía un talento que iba más allá de las barreras.

A sus 22 años Isabella había dejado su casa en Boston y se había mudado a Nueva York. Hija de un hombre d negocios y multimillonario con una modelo inglesa. Bella había nacido en Chelsea con todas las comodidades posibles, pero ella las había dejado a un lado interesándose más en el mundo exterior en ser una rebelde que no quería los privilegios que su familia tenia. Pero que, aun así aprovechaba para que no le faltase de nada en su día a día. Nunca mostró ser una mala alumna ni una hija desastrosa. Más bien era lo contrario, sacaba buenas notas, iba a clases de piano, ballet y canto. Por lo cual se creo desde pequeña para ser una niña prodigio. Así fue, ingreso en la escuela de Julliard a los 17 años y había cursado todas las modalidades que se le fue permitido. Hoy era bailarina en The american Ballet Theather, pero eso no le satisfacía de igual manera que cantar, además de ser una de las extras.

Bajo del escenario y se dirigió a su grupo de amigos. Entre ellos se encontraban, Emmett que era un actor de Broadway y su novia Rosalie que era modelo. A su grupo también se unían Jasper y Mariah que eran amigos de la infancia de Emmett ahora regentaban un restaurante en East Orange, donde Bella también cantaba de vez en cuando.

– Estuviste genial Bella – alabo Jasper. Su amigo era rubio, con los ojos color miel y con el porte de un vikingo. Pero era dulce y adoraba a su hermana Mariah. Sus padres habían muerto cuando el tenia 16 años y Mariah 12. Pero les habían dejado un buen legado.

A decir verdad Bella se codeaba con gente de su mismo status. No sabia si era cuestión del destino o de no haber conocido mas allá de sus fronteras, es decir, nació en una cuna de oro, siendo hija única toda su vida y por ello muy protegida. Por ello, su vida se formulo a base de conocer gente de su mundillo. Pero aun así era noble.

– Gracias, Jazz – sonrío Bella – ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto mirando a su alrededor. El club estaba abarrotado, no cabía ni un alfiler ahí.

– Vamos a casa, creo que ya es tarde hay que madrugar mañana – respondió Emmett muy pagado de si mismo.

– Es verdad, mañana tengo una sesión de fotos para Vogue – dijo Rosalie. Ella era despampanante, absolutamente divina. Media 1.75, ojos azules como el mar y con un cuerpo excelente. Era flaca pero no se ajustaba a los cánones de la época por eso era rechazada para muchos eventos.

– ¿Lo conseguiste Rose? – pregunto Mariah, emocionada por su amiga. Mariah a diferencia de Jasper, era bajita, de tez pálida y con el pelo marrón. Podría decirse que no era igual de guapa que su hermano, pero aun así podría traer a cualquier hombre de cabeza si se lo propusiera.

– Si, fue duro – pobre Rose.

Al cabo de un rato, todos marcharon para sus respectivas casas.

– A la quinta con Madison Ave, por favor – le dijo Bella al taxista. Tenían que cruzar casi toda la ciudad para llegar a su casa. Bella había heredado esa casa de sus abuelos, fueron uno de los primeros que compraron una casa con vistas al Central Park. Ahora los precios estaban por las nubes, pero Bella había decidido que ese seria su hogar toda la vida.

_Al día siguiente._

Me se encontraba ensayando en el escenario la obra que representaban en una semana. Sus puntas estaban algo desgastadas pero ya no tenia tiempo para cambiarlas.

– ¡La línea Alice! – Grito la coreógrafa a Alice, la bailarina principal – ¡Debe ser perfecta, no pretendas que eso agrade al publico! ¡Una vez más!

Alice estaba recibiendo mucha presión por parte de los tres corógrafos, nadie estaba satisfecho con lo que ella hacia, pero era realmente buena. Parecía un ángel cuando bailaba.

– Pobre, esta exhausta – dijo una bailarina.

– Bueno ella busco esto – dijo otra bailarina.

Al cabo de una hora, todas terminamos los ensayos y fuimos a los vestuarios.

Todas hablaban entre ellas, eran unas chicas jóvenes realmente escuálidas y terriblemente criticonas.

– ¿Oye, tu como te llamas? – me pregunto una bailarina de tez oscura y pelo rizado.

– Bella, me llamo Bella Swan – dije para todas las que me observaban.

– ¿Eres Isabella Marie Swan? ¿La hija del magnate de la construcción Charles Swan y la modelo Renné Frances Spencer? – pregunto otra, totalmente escandalizada.

– Creo que conoces mejor mi vida que yo misma – respondí, dejando la duda de la chica resuelta.

Iba a decir algo mas cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Alice totalmente devastada.

–Vamos chicas – dijo una bailarina. Debería aprenderme sus nombres.

Alice las vio salir, esperando que alguna se acercara a ella, pero todas se fueron sin decir nada, siguiendo a la que parecía ser la abeja reina. ¿En serio? Parecía que habíamos regresado a la secundaria. Patético.

Me acerque a ella, y le tendí una toalla.

– Gracias, ¿No vas con las del gremio? – me pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas que había dejado salir de sus ojos verdes.

– No, ellas no son de mi estilo – respondí resuelta – Soy Bella Swan, por cierto.

– Soy Alice Cullen – me sonrío.

– Bien Alice, creo que seremos amigas a partir de ahora – le sonreí. Me había caído bien.

Después de cambiarnos nos acercamos al restaurante de Mariah y Jasper, donde siempre nos reuníamos para comer, los miércoles y viernes. Como hoy.

– ¿De donde eres Bella? – me pregunto Alice mientras caminábamos a coger un taxi.

– De Boston, pero nací en Chelsea. Mi madre es de ahí –respondí, mientras intentaba que un taxi parara.

– ¡oh! Mi familia y yo somos de Yorkshire. ¿Cómo se llama tu madre?

– Renné Frances Spencer – respondí seria. Odiaba decir el nombre de mi madre. La top model inglesa terriblemente hermosa y a parte diseñadora de modas.

La boca de Alice formo una perfecta o.

– ¡Tu madre es Renné Frances! – Chillo – ¡Soy una gran fan de ella! – Empezó a dar saltitos – Me la presentaras Bella – afirmo ella.

– Van a venir a ver la obra, te la presentare cuando venga – dije riendo.

– Mi familia también va a venir, te presentare a mi hermano Edward, es realmente guapo, aunque un poco snob.

Riendo llegamos al restaurante La Provenzza. De mis amigos.

– ¡Bella! – grito Mariah cuando me vio. Me dio un abrazo y se separo al ver a Alice.

– Mariah, ella es Alice. La primera bailarina de la obra en la que participo. – las presenta y como hizo conmigo Mariah le dio un abrazo.

– Encantada Alice. Vamos a comer, las estábamos esperando – rápidamente incluyo a Alice. Por eso adoraba a mis amigos.

Hice las presentaciones con Emmett y Jasper. Rosalie no podía comer con nosotros por la sesión de fotos.

– Esto esta delicioso Mariah – alabo Alice. Cuando probo un poco de la tarta de chocolate con nueces de Mariah – lastima que no pueda comer mucho.

– Gracias Alice – Mariah se sonrojo. A lo que Jasper se río y acaricio su mejilla.

Alice se quedo callada y vio la escena con algo de escepticismo.

– Hacen una linda pareja, ¿Desde cuando son novios? – pregunto Alice.

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos callados. Viendo a Mariah, Jasper y Alice intercambiando miradas.

– No son novios pequeña – respondió Emmett. Que parecía querer reírse a carcajada.

– ¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces ¿Desde cuando están casados? – pregunto de nuevo.

Entonces Emmett y yo empezamos a reír.

– Somos hermanos Alice – Respondió Jasper, mirándola fijamente. Entonces en la mesa hubo un momento incomodo. Alice y Jasper se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente como si pudieran leerse la mente. Alice fue la primera en bajar la mirada sonrojándose. Y Jasper sonrío de lado, mirando a Emmett que le guiñaba un ojo y después a mí que arquee la ceja a modo de pregunta.

Acabamos de almorzar y todos debíamos volver a nuestros trabajos.

–Adiós Alice – Jasper se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Adiós Jasper – dijo Alice, y se metió en el taxi completamente roja.

– ¿Te gusta Alice? – le pregunte a Jasper cuando nos dábamos un abrazo despidiéndonos.

– Ya veremos Bells – fue su respuesta ayudándome a entrar en el taxi y despidiéndose de las dos.

Esto prometía.

_Noche de la presentación, una semana después._

Todas nos preparábamos para salir al escenario, nerviosas y con nuestras vestimentas rojas. Alice estaba hermosa con su maillot rojo con bordados dorados y su tutú rojo.

Era un momento único para la vida de una bailarina de ballet, la primera presentación era la más importante y si tendríamos suerte, podríamos pasar una larga temporada representando la obra.

– ¡Cinco minutos chicas! – grito la coordinadora.

La luz se apago y la música empezó. Dándonos el pie para el inicio de la obra.

Durante tres horas representamos la obra. Hicimos lo mejor posible nuestro trabajo, y bailamos al son de Alice. Ella estaba fantástica.

Cuando terminamos, salimos al escenario e hicimos nuestras reverencia al público, que aplaudía con vehemencia.

– ¡Fantástico chicas! ¡Alice eres una diosa! – alabo la primera coreógrafa.

Empezaron a llegar flores para Alice, los fotógrafos querían tomar fotos de todas las bailarinas. Se armó un gran lío en los camerinos.

– ¡Bella! – me llamo alguien.

Me gire en busca de la persona que me llamaba. Cuando vi a mi madre junto a mi padre. Los dos sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Corrí hacia ellos y los abrace.

– Mi amor has estado fantástica – dijo mi padre. Mi buen padre. Como lo había echado de menos.

– Si hija, no has sido la bailarina principal, pero has estado bien – dijo mi madre a modo de broma.

– Gracias – sonreí – ¡Oh si! Quiero presentarles a alguien.

Fui a buscar a Alice, cuando la vi.

– ¡Alice! –grite, ella se giro y me miro sonriendo. Movió su mano para que me acercara.

Lo hice y fue cuando vi a la persona más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Era tan alto como Jasper, su pelo era de un raro color cobrizo corto y era tan pálido como yo. Llevaba un traje de color negro. Era realmente hermoso.

– Bella, ellos son mis padres – me presento Alice cuando llegue a su lado. No había visto a la pareja que estaba junto al dios griego. Pero eran igual de guapos que Alice y el chico que estaba al lado de ellos – Esmerald y Carlisle Cullen – me acerque a ellos un poco cohibida.

– Encantada – dije de manera tímida.

– El gusto es nuestro, Alice nos ha contado que has sido su única amiga desde que llego aquí – dijo su madre, mirándome con gente de agradecimiento.

– No ha sido nada Señora Cullen – le sonreí completamente roja.

– Esme cielo, solo Esme – me corrigió ella.

–Y él es mi hermano Edward – dijo Alice señalando a ese hermoso ser.

– Encantada – volví a decir como un disco rayado.

– Hola – respondió él. Su voz era hermosa, tan varonil pero a la ves aterciopelada. En ese momento subí mis ojos y lo mire a la cara. Si antes me perecía hermoso ahora me parecía irreal. Sus ojos verdes y sus rasgos definidos me hacían querer babear.

– Alice, mi madre esta aquí – dije después de un rato, dejando atrás mi aturdimiento por su hermano – ¿Quieres conocerla?

– ¡Si! – prácticamente tiro de mi hacia donde estaban mis padres. Pero yo estaba en otro mundo, uno donde Edward era el protagonista.

**Hola! Soy nueva en esto, pero no leyendo. He estado visitando la página durante tres años, hasta que me he atrevido a subir mi historia. Espero que les guste. Y disfruten de ella tanto como yo escribiéndola. **


	2. Hello, Goodbye

_**Chapter 2: Hello, Goodbye. .**_

Tras las presentaciones de la familia. Todos fuimos al restaurante de Jasper, esa iba a ser nuestras celebración, comer comida de verdad después de casi cinco meses de dieta estricta por orden de los coordinadores y los entrenadores. Los padres de Alice y mis padres habían iniciado una bonita charla mientras íbamos en la limusina que mi padre había traído.

Alice y yo nos habíamos cambiado tras salir de escena. Yo había elegido un vestido corto de color rojo, con mangas largas, muy ceñido a mi cuerpo. Mientras que Alice había elegido un vestido de cuello alto, color naranja que le quedaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla**. (N/T: Recordemos que viven el la década de los 80' ahí la vestimenta era un poco rara, por así decirlo) **

– ¿Va a estar Jasper con nosotros en la mesa que reservaste, Bella? –pregunto Alice. Yo que hasta ese momento estaba concentrada mirando por la ventana, me gire y mire su cara.

– ¿Te gusta Jasper? – su cara se torno roja y me vi en el apuro de decirle la verdad. – Alice, debes tener cuidado. No todo lo que reluce es oro, a Jasper le gustan las mujeres – le dije, a lo que ella rodó los ojos – le gustan mucho – aclare.

– Pero me gusta Bella, tal vez…pueda hacer que cambie – lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza decía mi niñera.

– Solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado. No me gustaría perder a ninguno de mis amigos.

Tal vez podría estar exagerando, pero en las dos semanas que conocía a Alice, logre tener un vínculo con ella, no tenía muchos amigos en Nueva York. Rosalie era novia de mi amigo, pero no la incluía en el término de mejor amiga o confidente. Mariah a su vez era tan mojigata que no podría contarle algo sin que se escandalizara o no lo tomara en serio. Pero Alice, ella era alguien parecido a mi, y por eso me vi en la situación de protegerla de Jasper. El era un chico joven, guapo y mujeriego que disfrutaba de los placeres que la gran manzana le ofrecía. Había visto a Mariah discutir con él por su falta de tacto con las mujeres, a lo que él se reía y le decía que eran chicas con la que no se iba a casar. No quería que Alice viviera eso.

Llegamos a La Provenzza. Todos fuimos llevados al reservado que Mariah nos había preparado. Donde la mesa ya estaba puesta y solo faltaba sentarnos y esperar a que nos sirvieran.

– Charlie y yo teníamos planes de ir a Chelsea estas navidades. Pero por ahora queda en el aire ya que Charlie tiene negocios que atender en esa época del año. Y como estamos a Octubre y aun le queda un largo camino, no creo que sea posible. – contó mi madre a Esme que la miraba atenta.

– Vaya, ¿Por qué vinieron a Estados Unidos? Creo que Inglaterra hubiese sido un buen sitio para criar a Bella – comento Carlisle.

– Bueno – mi madre río y miro a mi padre con gesto cariñoso – Cuando conocí a Charlie y me enamore de él pensé que vivir en Inglaterra era definitivo. Pero mi esposo viajaba cada tanto y pasaba poco tiempo conmigo. Por eso cuando me quede embarazada tome la decisión de que lo mejor para mi familia seria mudarnos a Boston. Yo soportaba estar sin Charlie uno o dos meses, pero eso no era lo que quería para mi hija, ella tenia el derecho de ver a su padre todos los días. Aunque los primeros años que pasamos en Boston fueron difíciles. Sobretodo porque Charlie estaba casi todos los días fuera de casa, llegaba por las noches y se iba temprano antes incluso de que amaneciera. Pero valía la pena Carlisle. Porque mi esposo cumplió su promesa y estuvo conmigo y con nuestra hija el mayor tiempo posible. – termino mi madre. Sonrío a Esme y Carlisle y tomo la mano de mi padre que estaba encima de la mesa.

– Es una razón muy buena – agrego Carlisle.

La cena llego de manos de Mariah y Jasper, que tras servir la cena se sentaron con nosotros y empezamos a cenar.

Todos contaban divertidos algunas anécdotas y reían. Era fantástico ver como todos congeniaban de una manera tan natural que parecían conocidos de toda la vida. Sonreí, pero mis ojos se fijaron en Mariah y Edward, que habían terminado sentados juntos y charlaban animadamente. Los ojos de Mariah estaban fijos en la cara de Edward y su cuerpo inclinado hacia él. Mientras que Edward mantenía la mirada en la cara de ella y su cuerpo estaba un poco mas lejos de ella y apoyado en el respaldar de la silla. No sé si fue casualidad, pero de un momento a otro Edward regreso la mirada y me miro. Se sentía extraño, quería levantarme y acercarme a él. Y él, no quitaba su mirada de la mía, su rostro mostró confusión y yo cambie mi mirada y la pose en Mariah que miraba la escena un poco irritada. Baje la mirada sintiéndome una intrusa, no era mi intención acaparar la atención de Edward. Pero rápidamente la subí y me concentre en Jasper y Alice, estos dos estaban hablando en voz baja y se miraban como lo hacían dos enamorados. No podía ver muy bien la cara de Jasper, pero no debía de tener mucha diferencia a la cara de Alice, estaba tranquila, sonriente y algo ruborizada pero se veía cómoda.

– Bueno, si nos disculpan nosotros queremos volver a casa y nos espera una larga ruta en coche – dijo mi padre, poniéndose en pie.

– Papa, se pueden quedar en el departamento y mañana regresan a casa – no me gustaba que mis padres fuesen a Boston y menos si tardaban cuatro horas en llegar.

– Isabella hija, mañana trabajo. Prefiero llegar tarde a no ir – respondió mi padre y tomo la mano de mi madre.

Asentí dándole la razón. Para mi padre su trabajo era tan importante como mama y yo. Por eso entendía su punto de vista. Todos nos levantamos y fuimos en fila india hasta la salida del restaurante.

–Nosotros regresamos pasado mañana a Londres y queríamos visitar Nueva York. Así que también nos retiramos. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano – comento Esme.

Así que todos fuimos despidiéndonos.

– Ven a casa pronto pequeña – dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba. Mi padre solo sonrío y me dio un beso para después meterse en la limusina y marchar rumbo a casa.

Esme y Carlisle tomaron un taxi, que los llevaría a su hotel. Se despidieron de sus hijos y también marcharon. Por otro lado Alice y Jasper estuvieron hablando un poco más y al parecer quedaron para tomar algo. Mariah se había quedado en la cocina supervisando algo. Por ello me acerque al único que estaba fuera de la burbuja del coqueteo, Edward.

– Hola – le sonreí.

– Hola – respondió el un poco seco.

Dude un poco en volver a hablarle, pero antes de que buscara un tema de conversación hablo él.

– Eres muy buena en el ballet, ¿Desde cuando practicas? – intentaba crear una conversación. Sonreí como idiota por ello.

– Desde los cinco años. Empecé a bailar, cantar y tocar el piano desde esa edad – le conté.

– Yo también toco el piano – sonrío, mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando?

– Desde los siete años. Mi madre pensó que eso aplacaría mi rabia. Era un niño muy travieso ¿sabes? – contesto él, haciéndonos reír.

– Yo era una niña muy buena, creo que mi etapa de rebeldía empezó cuando ingrese en Julliard – le conté. El me miraba atento.

– ¿Estudiaste en Julliard? Eres como un héroe para mi ahora mismo – No creo que alguien pudiera ser mas tierno que él ahora mismo.

– Si, mi madre me consiguió una audición y fui aceptada – sonreí con suficiencia.

– ¡Edward! – Lo llamo Alice – Voy a ir con Jasper a tomar algo, puedes ir a mi departamento y nos vemos ahí mas tarde.

– Tu departamento queda en Queens, Alice. No sé si pueda llegar – dijo Edward algo irritado.

– Ed, mañana tienes una entrevista importante, no creo que quieras venir conmigo. No sé a que hora volveré – lo miro Alice poniéndose seria.

– Entonce ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme mañana? En fin – dijo Edward realmente enfadado.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunte incomoda por el momento.

–El jueves tengo una entrevista con los accionistas de Signetics de la empresa Phillips. Si todo va bien pues tendremos un negocio en común y yo estaré viniendo a Nueva York constantemente, por eso quería buscar un piso por si todo va como lo planeado, alquilarlo y mandar a traer algunas cosas de mi casa de Londres – me contó Edward. Por eso quería arreglar las cosas con Alice, para que lo acompañara.

– Yo puedo hacerte de guía, llevo viviendo en Nueva York cinco años – dije.

– Ves Edward, Bella te ayudara – dijo Alice, mientras entraba al restaurante seguida de Jasper, que se despedía divertido.

– Bueno… ¿Nos vemos mañana? – Edward dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

– Esta bien, nos vemos en Central Park a las nueve de la mañana.

Tras ellos me fui a casa. Pensando que Edward también podría traer nuevas esperanzas a mí tan aburrida vida.

**Otra más, gracias Mayra-erika de verdad que ver un comentario me dio energía para seguir escribiendo. **

**Los capítulos tendrás los nombres de canciones de The Beatles, porque los amo y porque esta historia salio de su canción Oh! Darling.**


End file.
